FIRST
by Piyooo
Summary: "Gomawo, hae... ini hadiah ulang tahun terhebat sepanjang 28 tahun aku melewatinya..."


FIRST

By Piyooo

Genre : romance yaoi

Rate : T aja deh

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa. Saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK.

A/n : *cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian atau cerita itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.#niru sinetron tanah air. * Don't bash please, jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

Warn. : Ini terinpirasi dr suatu scene di novel favorit saya. Judulnya Perhaps You by Stephanie Zen. Jadi jika ada kalimat yang sama, itu memang sengaja. Itu salah satu scene yg saya suka...

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Gugup.

Itu yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini. Matanya berusaha tetap fokus pada layar televisi di depannya, padahal jantungnya sudah _jumpalitan _tidak karuan. Diam-diam matanya melirik _namja _di sampingnya. _Kenapa ia santai sekali?, _batinnya. Donghae, nama _namja _tadi, terlihat rebahan nyaman di ranjang _king size _nya sambil tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik _i-phone _berwarna putih miliknya.

"Hae, kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Huh? _Mwo?"_

_"_Rumahmu, kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ooh... _Eommaku _sedang mengunjungi makam _appa_ di Mokpo", jawab Donghae,"Kalau Donghwa _hyung..._aku memang menyuruhnya pergi tadi pagi".

DEG!

Jadi, ia hanya berdua saja dengan Donghae di rumah ini? Di kamar Donghae? HANYA BERDUA SAJA?! _Oh, my... _Wajar jika Eunhyuk sangat gugup sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar _namja_ itu. Dan Donghae bukanlah _namja _biasa. Lelaki berwajah _childish _itu sudah mengklaim Eunhyuk sebagai _uke _nya sebulan lalu.

_Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Cepat? Apanya?! Haish, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae?_

"_W-wae?"_

_"_Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa menyuruh _hyung _mu pergi?

Dari sudut matanya Eunhyuk bisa melihat Donghae yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Donghae meletakkan _i-phone _nya di meja nakas dan beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk yang terduduk kaku di pinggir ranjang.

_"_Karena aku ingin bersamamu...", bisik Donghae tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk,"...berdua saja".

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Eunhyuk rasanya ingin meledak saja mendengar kalimat Donghae. Apalagi deru nafas Donghae serasa menggelitik telinganya yang memang sensitif. Setengah mati Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, juga otaknya yang mulai bepikiran yang "aneh-aneh" dan "tidak-tidak". Hey, ia memang polos, tapi ia tahu apa itu _making love. _

_MAKING LOVE? O ow, sepertinya otakmu sudah dipengaruhi kekasih pervert mu, Lee Hyukjae?_

"..."

Donghae tersenyum-menyeringai-geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang polos dan menggemaskan. Ia bisa melihat dari samping pipi Eunhyuk yang merona. Tubuhnya mematung, hanya matanya saja yang berkedip-kedip bingung. Lucu sekali...

"Hyuk..."

Eunhyuk tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia benar-benar malu dan gugup sekarang,"_N-ne?"._

_"_Kemarilah..."

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk langsung menoleh. Seketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata teduh Donghae. Ia melihat Donghae yang tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pelan ranjang di sisinya, meminta Eunhyuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"...?"

"Kemarilah,_ chagi...", _ulang Donghae sambil mengulurkan lengannya, melihat kekasihnya hanya diam tak menuruti permintaannya.

Pelan-pelan Eunhyuk mendekat pada Donghae, menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya. Ia berbaring di samping Donghae, sedikit memberi jarak di antara tubuh keduanya. Ia tidak mau Donghae tahu jantungnya berdegup keras jika tubuh mereka menempel. Tapi sepertinya Donghae berpikiran lain...

"Kenapa di situ?. Ayo kemari, aku ingin memelukmu hyukkie..."

"..."

Karena gemas melihat Eunhyuk yang malu-malu Choco(?), Donghae langsung merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat sambil mengelus surai _blonde _Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk? Jangan ditanya, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, lebih menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. Tapi diantara rasa malu dan degupan jantungnya, ia merasa pelukan Donghae begitu hangat, nyaman, dan... melindungi. Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam pelan,"...hangat...".

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Eunhyuk nya sudah mulai merasa nyaman. Buktinya, _namja_ manis itu membalas pelukannya.

"_Saranghae_ hyuk..."

"_Nado saranghae, _hae..."

Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya, lalu bergerak turun mengecup kedua matanya yang terpejam, lebih turun lagi menuju ujung hidungnya... dan berhenti di bibirnya. Benda lembut itu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk singkat.

Bibir Donghae.

Eunhyuk seketika membuka mata. Dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah mata Donghae yang bersinar teduh yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Eunhyuk suka mata Donghae... Mata Donghae seolah mengatakan kata cinta padanya.

"Hae..."

Eunhyuk sedikit merasa kehilangan saat bibir Donghae menjauh dari bibirnya. Ia ingin lagi. Ini terlalu singkat baginya. Saat ia mulai memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Donghae, lelaki itu lebih dulu menciumnya. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar menempel. Donghae menciumnya lebih intim, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ini sangat nikmat, sensasinya membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menggelegak.

"Mmphh..."

Eunhyuk mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Saat Donghae mengulum bibir atasnya, ia mengulum bibir bawah Donghae. Dan sebaliknya...seterusnya...lebih dalam.

"Mmpphhh...hae...", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae pelan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Dengan enggan, Donghae menarik bibirnya dari bibir Eunhyuk yang terasa manis untuknya,"Hmm?."

_"That's was my first kiss."_ Eunhyuk merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. Ia merutuki kalimatnya tadi.

Donghae menatapnya, terkesima, lalu ia tertawa pelan, tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menangkap nada meledek dalam tawa itu,"_How was that?," _ tanyanya sambil membelai lembut pipi Eunhyuk dengan punggung tangannya.

Eunhyuk menatap bibir Donghae lekat-lekat. Bibir Donghae... membuatnya hilang kendali.

_"Awesome..."_, jawabnya pelan.

"_So, what should i do?"_

_"Kiss me again..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Saengil chukkahamnida, love..." , _Donghae mengecup lama puncak kepala Eunhyuk,"_saranghae, jeongmal saranghae my love_..."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan," _nado jeongmal saranghae my first love, my first kiss...my first sex."_ Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae erat hingga tubuh polos keduanya saling menempel. Menghalau udara musim dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang.

"_Gomawo, hae... _Ini hadiah ulang tahun terhebat sepanjang 28 tahun aku melewatinya..."

.

.

.

END

SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA LEE HYUKJAE! SARANGHAEEEEE!

Saya mesem2 sendiri baca tweetnya donghae. Kenapa "love ya man!" ? Kenapa ngaak "love you babe!" Huh?

Dan jangan protes kenapa diumur 28 tahun Eunhyuk msih REAL VIRGIN. Salahkan saja Donghae...#hae:kok gue?


End file.
